Regla de tres
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Yamato estaba enamorado de Sora y Mimi de Taichi, pero sólo habían colocado mal las porciones, porque Sora era a Taichi como Mimi era a Yamato.
He aquí un pequeño one-shot para ésta pareja que hacía tiempo ya no escribía de ella. Se lo debía, tanto a ellos como a mi querida Bau xD ¡Espero te guste, linda!~

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Yamato estaba enamorado de Sora y Mimi de Taichi, pero sólo habían colocado mal las porciones, porque Sora era a Taichi como Mimi era a Yamato.

* * *

 **.**

 **Regla de tres.**

Yamato intentaba no desviar su vista del libro, mas apreciar la cabellera pelirroja cerca suyo le resultaba imposible. Ya se le había hecho costumbre mirarla de soslayo, apreciar su morena piel y en contraste, sus hebras rojizas. Todo en Sora Takenouchi le gustaba, era lista, graciosa, amable y siempre parecía estar preocupándose por todos.

Eran detalles tan bonitos en una chica; en la chica que él se había imaginado siempre querer.

Era una verdadera pena que él sea un asco con las mujeres, principalmente con la que le gustaba, porque no podía hilar palabras coherentes para decir y terminaba con monosílabos toscos que lo hacían verse como un idiota.

* * *

Yamato apreció el cielo nublado y supo que fue un error no haber cargado el paraguas en su maletín. La lluvia no tardaría en soltarse y no era recomendable viajar en bicicleta de esa forma.

Todos fueron dejando el Instituto con sus paraguas o pilotines cubriéndoles del agua. Los veía marchar con la envidia de tener algo con qué cubrirse; no es que le tuviese miedo a mojarse, es sólo que la última vez lo había pasado fatal.

―¿Ishida-san? ―Se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre pero su sonrojo tomó posesión de sus mejillas al ver a Sora Takenouchi delante de él, mirándolo con un semblante curioso y un paraguas en la mano―. ¿Aún no se va?

―Eh…, no. Aún no.

―Ya veo ―Ella sonrió y abrió el paraguas para levantarlo sobre ella―. Nos vemos el lunes, entonces.

―Cla…, claro ―No supo cuánto tiempo mantuvo su mano levantada pero quizá duró todo el tiempo que implicó en que Sora haya dejado su campo de visión.

―Qué triste ―Una voz femenina se coló y le sonó que iba dirigido a él. Se tensó y bajó la mano de prisa para mirar a la dirección en la que se encontraba una chica de segundo, cabello castaño y orbes miel; ella también miraba por donde Sora se fue hasta que viró sus ojos hacia él―. De verdad te va fatal con las chicas, ¿eh, Ishida-san?

―No necesito que me lo recuerdes… ―Gruñó y ella amplió su sonrisa, acercándose a él casi con diversión―; ¿quién eres, a todo esto?

―Malo con chicas y muy malo con las que podrían salvarle el pellejo ―Comentó, estirando su palma abierta a él. Yamato enarcó una ceja al mirarla―. Mimi Tachikawa, mejor amiga de Sora Takenouchi y tu boleto a sus brazos. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Quieres una mano?

Yamato entrecerró los ojos en desconfianza pero eso parecía divertirla.

―¿Por qué querrías ayudarme?

Mimi rodó los ojos.

―Dah, no creas que lo hago gratis ―Abrió su paraguas rosa y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que entrara con ella―. ¿Vienes? Así te pongo al tanto de mis planes malvados.

No supo por qué pero esbozó una mueca, algo parecido a una sonrisa en él y entró bajo el paraguas rosa, que, a causa de la diferencia de estatura entre ambos, tuvo que encorvarse la mitad del camino.

* * *

Mimi hablaba enserio cuando dijo que no haría nada gratis. Su precio: que le sea de cupido con su mejor amigo, Taichi Yagami.

―¿Taichi? ―Volvió a preguntar cuando ella le puso sus condiciones, esa tarde en su departamento―. ¿De verdad?

―Ey, tú eres un chico y no piensas como nosotras.

―Lo sé, pero… ¿Taichi? ―Ella rodó los ojos.

―Es deportista, divertido, es sexy en fin. Ni siquiera te pregunto por qué te gusta Sora, siendo que sabemos que es bonita, tienes lindas piernas y es casi copa D.

Yamato se sonrojó con lo último, haciéndola reír.

―Ay, no me digas que eres de los conservadores ―Él no podía más que aumentar el color en su rostro conforme ella más reía―. Como sea, tenemos algo en común…, nos gustan los mejores amigos del otro, podemos sacar provecho de esto y todos felices.

Yamato, una vez recuperando su color original, estudió sus palabras.

―¿Cómo piensas lograrlo? Si lo piensas bien, somos tangentes…, a penas y tenemos relación.

Ella negó con su dedo, pidiéndole entonces un cuaderno suyo y un boli. Él se lo tendió y entonces, Mimi comenzó a dibujar en la última página.

―¿Por qué en mi cuaderno?

―Shh. Me molestas ―Yamato fue el que rodó los ojos esa vez, mientras la veía escribiendo nombres y trazando líneas entre ellos.

Su magnífico plan estaba comenzando y Yamato acabó siendo arrastrado en él.

* * *

" _Sé atento con ella._ _A las chicas nos gustan que tengan detalles como recordar cosas que nos vinculen"._

" _Bríndale de halagos._ _No de forma excesiva, pero sí como que te gusta su sonrisa o sus ojos o su cabello; créeme, nunca falla"._

" _Pregúntale cosas._ _Nos gusta sentirnos confiadas, que recurran a nosotras. Ganarás su simpatía así"._

Mientras más leía los puntos _básicos_ que había escrito Mimi en su cuaderno, menos confianza tenía. Él era detallista pero no de decirlo y si apenas podía entablar una conversación decente con ella, no se creía capaz de darle halagos. Quizá lo mejor era preguntarle algo.

―Takenouchi ―La llamó en clase, antes de que todos se retiraran al receso. Ella se volvió a verlo y trató de no ponerse nervioso―, esto…, ¿ti…, tienes los apuntes de…?

―¿Quieres los apuntes de física? ―Él sólo asintió―. ¿De verdad? Eso es raro, siendo que sacas cien puntos siempre en los exámenes.

Él se mordió la lengua, sin saber qué responder, porque era verdad; todo lo que sea física y matemática eran su fuerte, así que no era extraño que ella dudara de él.

―Quise decir historia… ―Continuó él y Sora enarcó una ceja.

―Hoy no tuvimos historia.

Si pudiera desear algo, Yamato pediría ser tragado por la tierra. Sólo asintió y salió del aula como alma que se lleva el diablo, ignorando a Taichi que lo gritaba desde atrás.

Cuando vio a Mimi, tomó de su muñeca y la llevó con él.

* * *

Ya llevaba casi diez minutos escuchándola reír y eso no lo hacía sentir mejor. Gruñó y ella pareció notarlo, así que…, rio más fuerte.

―¿Terminaste? ―Preguntó y ella asintió sin borrar su sonrisa.

―Es que…, no se me cuadra cómo el vocalista de una banda de rock tema hablar con mujeres.

―¡No temo hablar con mujeres! ―Ladró y ella lo miró con una ceja enarcada. Se sonrojó por la pena―. No es miedo…, sólo…, no se me da muy bien.

―Vaya, creo que me he apresurado contigo ―Él la miró curioso, así que ella se plantó delante de él―. Primero, debemos hacerte interactuar con las chicas, así el hablar con Sora no representará ningún problema para ti.

―¿Cómo lo harás?

―Estás hablando conmigo, ¿no?

―Tú no me gustas.

―Detalles, detalles ―Ella se acercó a él y acomodó el cuello de su camisa, poniéndolo tenso en el proceso.

―¿Qué haces?

―¿Te incomodo? ―Preguntó ella con voz suave, acariciando la tela su uniforme y ante su mirada, Yamato se sonrojaba paulatinamente. Negó y la vio sonreír. Trató de no apartar sus ojos de los de ella, pero Mimi tenía una fuerza arrolladora en esos orbes castaños―. Pues bien, si logras no incomodarte conmigo, lidiar con otras chicas será pan comido.

Ella se alejó de él.

―Tienes mucha confianza en ti misma ―Comentó y ella lo miró por sobre el hombro, guiñándole el ojo.

―Mírame. ¿Cómo no tenerlo? ―Y se marchó, dejándolo a él con una mueca ladina, producida por aquella impertinencia suya.

* * *

―¿Cómo piensas conquistar a Taichi? ―Preguntó Yamato, una vez en la que ambos estaban en el departamento de la chica.

Ella sonrió y levantó sus cejas con diversión.

―La mejor manera de llegar al corazón de un hombre, es por el estómago ―Y continuó pintándose las uñas mientras él terminaba con unas tareas para el día siguiente.

Las últimas semanas, la idea de conquistar a sus _crush_ los había vinculado de una manera más cercana, en la que ella le daba datos sobre Sora y él de Taichi. Cuando tenían la tarde libre, se encontraban en el departamento de alguno de ellos y planeaban algunas tácticas, mientras Yamato iba mejorando en su relación con las mujeres.

Esa tarde, ambos se encontraban en el departamento de los Tachikawa, donde su padre seguía en el trabajo y su madre fue a visitar a alguna amiga suya.

―¿Tienes algo al horno? ―Preguntó entonces Yamato, sintiendo el aroma a quemado de repente. Mimi asintió sin mirarlo, concentrándose en pasar una pincelada perfecta a su uña―. ¿Por qué huele a que…?

El humo comenzó a tomar partido desde la cocina y llegó a ellos. Mimi levantó la cabeza y chilló para ponerse en pie de un salto y correr hacia le interior de la cocina. Yamato no esperó demasiado para imitarla.

La vio apagando el horno y al abrir la puerta de éste, el humo la golpeó. Él se acercó a ella esparció el humo con sus manos, sacando la bandeja de metal con galletitas carbonizadas en él.

―Creo que…, ninguna sobrevivió ―Se animó a decir Yamato y Mimi se lanzó a llorar.

Si el relacionamiento con mujeres le iba pésimo, ver a una llorando lo hacía perder la paciencia. No sabía qué hacer, teniendo a Mimi llorando plantada en el medio de la cocina. Bajó la vista a las galletas y se llevó una de éstas a la boca, la quemazón les arrebató casi todo el sabor, pero él seguía masticando.

Mimi dejó de llorar para mirarlo con sorpresa.

―¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Pueden hacerte mal! ―Pero él negó y continuó comiendo.

―Están buenas ―Dijo intentando no escupirlas. Mimi lo miró un momento y pudo ver como él intentaba tragarlas sin morir en el intento. Una sonrisa afloró en su rostro y ella rió, sin burla, sólo rió porque se sentía feliz.

Yamato la miró con curiosidad y ella le quitó la bandeja de las manos, mientras se limpiaba el rostro.

―Gracias, Yama ―Susurró ella sin mirarlo; nunca le confesaría que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por su culpa.

* * *

Intentar ser buena persona le salió tan mal como coquetear con chicas. Comer galletas quemadas lo intoxicó y acabó con un cuadro de gastritis aguda que no lo separaba mucho tiempo del baño.

―Te dije que no los comieras ―Soltó Mimi revolviendo la sopa que traía en un tazón.

―Tú no dejabas de llorar ―Se excusó y ella sólo rio por lo bajo.

Yamato estaba recostado sobre su cama, mientras Mimi ocupaba un asiento frente a él, con un tazón de sopa que preparó para él al saber que cayó enfermo después de comer sus galletas.

―No soy mi madre; sus galletas son geniales. Debería de dejar de verme como cocinera profesional.

―¿No que tenías mucha confianza en ti misma? ―Preguntó él y Mimi lo miró. Él sonrió un poco―. Si no se hubieran quemado, hubieran sabido mejor.

Mimi levantó ambas cejas para mirarlo divertida.

―¿Estás tratando de coquetearme? ―Él se sonrojó, pero en lugar de apartar la vista como solía hacer siempre, no dejó de mirar los ojos miel que tenía delante.

―Puede que estés de suerte ―Dijo Yamato y ella echó a reír con ganas.

―¡Ése es mi muchacho! ―La emoción de Mimi le costó la sopa que traía en sus manos, la cuál acabó volcada contra Yamato, específicamente sobre su regazo.

El rubio pegó un alarido de dolor al sentir el calor invadiendo sus partes nobles, mientras Mimi pedía disculpas y buscaba con desesperación un trapo para secarlo. No sabía si era el destino que le gustaba verlo siempre en sus peores facetas, pero Mimi se empecinaba en fregar el trapo sobre su vientre y un poco más abajo sin darse cuenta de ello, movida por la desesperación de haberlo quemado.

―Mi…, ¡Mimi! ―Llamó él, sucumbiendo a los movimientos que la castaña estaba haciendo sobre su virilidad despierta.

―¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Te sigue doliendo?! ―Tarde se había dado cuenta que en lugar de ayudarlo, lo estaba masturbando.

Mimi pegó un gritillo al notarlo y se apartó de él casi de un salto. Yamato estaba sonrojado hasta no poder más y se dirigió al baño para calmar un poco la situación. Mientras le echaba agua fría a su parte baja, podía escuchar a Mimi riendo del otro lado la puerta.

Avergonzado pero con un final feliz.

* * *

Mimi notaba el desenvolvimiento de Yamato con las chicas y de cómo fue mejorando a lo que recordaba sus inicios. Y a pesar de saberlo, una parte de ella no se sentía feliz como debería de sentirse.

Lo miraba desde su salón, caminando junto con Taichi, escuchando al moreno contarle algo que sólo lo hacía fruncir el ceño. Mimi sonrió al verlo, de verdad que le gustaba cómo Yamato juntaba sus cejas rubias y se le arrugaba la frente, por más que le dijera lo contrario. Y también le gustaban sus muecas con sus labios, sus sonrojos repentinos y las miradas esquivas.

Miró a Taichi y comenzó a preguntarse, por qué no había cosas más profundas que le gustaran de él. Porque Mimi sólo podía ver al capitán del equipo de fútbol, al chico popular, al moreno de abdominales envidiables y un trasero de infarto. Creía que esas eran las razones suficientes y seguía creyéndolo, pero entonces miraba a Yamato y todo se mezclaba.

Vio a Sora acercarse a ambos y la manera en la que Yamato hablaba con ella, más fluida, más cercana, le supo amargo. Volvió a mirar al pizarrón, porque no quería lidiar con más cosas por ese día.

* * *

Cuando Yamato le dijo que invitó a Sora a un concierto, Mimi intentó sonreír, de verdad que lo intentó y para que él no viera su fraude, lo abrazó y ocultó su rostro en su pecho.

―¡Estoy muy feliz por ti! ―Dijo y lo sintió corresponder a su abrazo, algo que la consoló un poco.

―Te llevas el crédito; te lo debo ―Ella se separó de él y su sonrisa tuvo más fuerza entonces.

―Pues vete preparando un _quiz_ todo sobre Taichi; no puedo quedarme detrás de ti ―Le guiñó el ojo, aunque Yamato no sonrió cuando lo dijo.

* * *

Sábado de noche. Yamato tendría que estar con Sora en esos momentos, ambos disfrutando del concierto, uno junto al otro, mirándose y sonriéndose. Se imaginaba a Yamato poniendo su abrigo sobre los hombros de su amiga y caminando juntos de regreso a su casa, él la miraría y ella a él, ambos plantados delante del apartamento de las Takenouchi y entonces sucedería, él la besaría.

Se sorprendió al oír un sollozo de su parte. En la oscuridad, atrapó su almohada entre su pecho y ahogó sus lágrimas en ella. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Ella debería de estar feliz por ellos, era por lo que ayudó tanto tiempo a Yamato, ¿no?

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar entonces, brillando entre la penumbra de su habitación. Ella frunció los labios al leer el nombre del Ishida en su pantalla y dudó en contestar. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y atendió.

― _Lamento la hora_ ―Había dicho Yamato antes de que ella puediera decir nada. Mimi sonrió.

―Al menos tienes noción de ella ―Lo escuchó esbozando una sonrisa―. ¿Y? ¿Cómo ha salido todo?

Un momento de silencio y luego la voz de Yamato llenando sus sentidos.

― _Mejor de lo que creí…; ella es increíble_ ―Mimi cerró los ojos y contuvo las ganas de mandarlo al diablo―. _Gracias por tu ayuda, Mimi. Estoy en deuda contigo._

Intentó reír, pero no pudo.

― _¿Estás bien?_ ―Estaba más que claro que sus intentos por sonar feliz, no dieron buenos resultados.

―Sí…, sólo estoy cansada.

― _Lo lamento. Bueno, sólo quería llamarte a comentarte eso y…, agradecerte_ ―Mimi asintió, por más que sabía que él no la veía―. _Descansa._

―Tú igual.

Miró la pantalla de su teléfono y volvió a su posición fetal. Ella era una mala persona. Ella estaba triste ante la felicidad de sus amigos.

* * *

Yamato ya no veía con constancia a Mimi. Ella siempre parecía tener otras cosas que hacer, siempre estaba ocupada cuando quería hablar con ella y por más tonto que sonara, extrañaba las tardes a su lado.

Miró su teléfono y lo estrujó un poco con sus manos. Volvió a releer el mensaje de Mimi, diciéndole que esa tarde debía ir con su madre de compras. Las primeras semanas la creyó, pero actualmente, estaba seguro que ella lo estaba evitando.

¿Por qué? Era su pregunta.

―Yamato ―Llamó Sora desde la puerta del salón. Él levantó la mirada hacia ella y guardó su teléfono―. Será mejor que nos apresurémonos; el partido de Taichi dará inicio enseguida.

―Ya voy ―Respondió y tomó su maletín para seguirla.

Miró de soslayo a Sora caminando junto a él, la escuchaba hablar pero no parecía oírla realmente. Su mente seguía maquinando las razones por la que Mimi lo estaba evitando.

¿Acaso se habrá molestado con él por haberla llamado tan tarde? Eso fue hace dos semanas, pero la última vez que tuvo una llamada normal con ella fue esa noche.

Suspiró cansado.

―¿Está todo bien? ―Preguntó Sora y él asintió.

―Sólo recordé algo ―Dijo simplemente.

El día de su cita con Sora, sucedió todo lo que había esperado. Disfrutaron del concierto, cenaron algo juntos y él la acompañó de regreso a su casa; le puso el abrigo sobre los hombros como se lo había recomendado Mimi hace tiempo y ella se lo agradeció y cuando llegaron a su departamento, sabía que debía besarla, sabía que era la única oportunidad que tenía para hacerlo.

Y aún así, no pudo hacerlo. Se detuvo en el proceso y se despidió con un cabeceo simple. ¿Por qué no pudo hacerlo? Era lo único que había querido desde que conoció a Sora…; porque veía a Mimi en su cabeza y se imaginaba a ella delante de él y fantaseaba con besar sus labios y no los de Sora.

Idiota. Se dijo a sí mismo.

* * *

El partido de Taichi fue entretenido, más para Sora que estaba al pendiente de todo lo desarrollado en la cancha. Yamato veía más entretenido el mirar cada tanto su teléfono, algo poco común en él.

El equipo de Taichi salió ganador del encuentro y cuando todos fueron dejando la cancha, Sora se levantó de su asiento, excusándose en que iría un momento a los sanitarios.

Yamato volvió su atención a su móvil y decidió que también tenía que ir al sanitario. Caminando entre personas, llegó hasta la planta baja del Instituto, buscando el cuarto de baño sin esperar encontrarse con una escena para nada alentadora.

Quedó de piedra al ver a Sora y a Taichi besándose a la puerta de los vestidores que pertenecían al gimnasio. Por la manera en la que Taichi la sujetaba y Sora se abrazaba a él, diría que no era la primera vez que lo hacían.

Tragó pesado y sus pasos comenzaron a retroceder, alejándose de allí sin que ninguno se percatara de él y al poner distancia entre aquella escena y él, llegó a las afueras del Instituto, donde el sol le pegaba.

¿Hace cuánto que Sora y Taichi salían? ¿Por qué ninguno se lo había dicho? ¿Mimi sabía algo al respecto? Y como si la acabara de invocar, vio a Mimi caminando hacia donde él estaba retornando.

Ella lo vio y detuvo sus pasos un momento; él tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar.

―Creí que estarías con tu madre ―Dijo él y la vio sonrojarse por la pena, mas no se inmutó más allá de eso; la vio sonreír y avanzar hacia él.

―Cambio de planes ―Ella no se doblegaba ante nadie y él lo sabía, mas su indiferencia le resultaba molesta―. ¿Sabes dónde está Taichi? Necesito entregarle algo.

Yamato vio la bolsa de tela roja con un listón dorado cerrándolo y supo por qué lo estaba buscando. Recordó la escena reciente. Supo entonces que Mimi no estaba al tanto de nada. Una extraña y molesta sensación se acunó en su pecho.

―Fue a los vestidores para cambiarse. Terminó el partido.

―Vaya, llegué un poco tarde. Bien, lo iré a buscar.

Ella iba a pasar de largo pero no quería que ella sea espectadora de algo que le pudiese romper el corazón. Cuando cruzó junto a él, Yamato tomó su muñeca y la frenó.

―Mimi ―La llamó y ella se volvió para mirarlo―, ¿por qué no esperas a que venga él?

―Porque estoy apurada.

―Escucha…, puedo darle lo que traigas a Taichi ―Ella rió y negó con la cabeza.

―¿Piensas confesarte en mi nombre? ―Yamato abrió los ojos sorprendido por sus palabras―. No creo que le guste oír eso de ti, Yama.

―No puedes hacerlo ―Soltó de pronto y la sorprendida era ella.

―¿Por qué? ―Preguntó intentando no borrar su sonrisa.

―No es un buen momento.

Mimi negó con la cabeza, sin borrar su sonrisa.

―¿Y cuándo podría serlo? Uno no espera un buen momento, sólo se abre camino ―Le guiñó el ojo divertida y se giró sobre sus pies.

―Mimi, detente ―Ella se volvió a él molesta―. No puedes verlo ahora mismo.

―¿Por qué? ―Preguntó sin paciencia.

Se mordió los labios porque no sabía cómo decirlo y para qué negarlo, no quería decírselo, pero tenía que cortar aquel rollo de una vez por todas. Para su mala suerte, Taichi se le adelantó.

―¡Ey, Yama, Mimi! ―Ambos se voltearon a ver al capitán del equipo de fútbol, pero no contaron que éste viniera tomado de la mano de Sora.

La pelirroja portaba un precioso sonrojo en sus mejillas y los labios los tenía húmedos e hinchados con levedad, evidencia clara de haber sido asaltados por besos que ensalzaban su sonrisa.

Yamato no los miraba a ellos, sólo tenía ojos para Mimi, a la espera de alguna reacción suya y la vio, por primera vez, sin nada por decir.

―Íbamos a mi departamento para tomar algo, ¿nos acompañan? ―Preguntó Taichi, mirándolos a ambos.

―De hecho ―Dijo Yamato llamando la atención de los otros tres―, ya hice planes con Mimi.

Taichi y Sora sonrieron y se despidieron de ambos, mientras los veían marcharse. Yamato y Mimi dejaron al instalaciones y se alejaron lo suficiente para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

―No sabía cómo decírtelo… ―Susurró Yamato cuando se detuvieron. La vio estrujar el paquete de galletas con fuerza, haciéndolo sentir peor. Ella debió de haber preparado otra partida de galletas para confesarse. Se acercó y tomó el paquete de sus manos.

―¡Yama! ―Exigió ella, intentando recuperarlos, pero él los levantó por encima, mientras ella intentaba alcanzarlos― ¡Devuélvemelos! ¡Son míos!

―No tienes que deshacerte de ellos. Te esforzaste por prepararlos ―Ella lo miró con intensidad, ya sin intentar recuperar sus galletas, luchando contra los lapislázulis que la miraban serios.

―¿Te los comerás? ―Preguntó Mimi entonces y él pareció relajarse.

―Sólo si tú me acompañas ―Yamato deslizó una mueca, una sonrisa más bien, una diminuta pero sonrisa al fin. Mimi bajó la mirada y asintió.

―Necesito helado de chocolate.

* * *

Oscuridad. Un sofá. Un kilo y medio de helado de colores. Una televisión con películas románticas, eran la cura para un corazón roto, o eso era lo que decía Mimi.

Ambos yacían tumbados en el departamento de Yamato, sentados en el sofá con las luces apagadas, teniendo sólo la iluminación de la televisión mientras _Leap Year_ aparecía en pantalla.

Él sólo comió un poco de helado, principalmente los de sabor de menta y limón que había pedido para sí mismo, mientras que ella iba ya por la mitad de devorar todo lo que había de chocolate en el isopor.

No se había molestado con la cercanía que ambos tenían, de hecho, le gustaba sentir a Mimi recostada contra su pecho, mientras su brazo la abrazaba disimuladamente. Una posición bastante cómoda para ambos.

―Supongo que fue una ecuación de tres, ¿no? ―Preguntó Mimi de pronto, rompiendo el silencio entre ambos. Yamato la miró con curiosidad―. Mimi no es a Taichi como Sora no es a Yamato.

―Supongo.

Yamato sonrió y acarició la espalda de Mimi. Ella se acomodó mejor contra su pecho, pero entonces ella se enderezó casi de golpe, sobresaltándolo. Ella lo miró.

―Si Mimi no es a Taichi como Sora no es Yamato…, entonces Sora es a Taichi como Mimi es a Yamato ―El que lo diga como un descubrimiento trascendental le resultó gracioso, aunque la idea acaloró su rostro.

―Me alegra que te aprendieras esa regla ―Mimi rodó los ojos y él rio por lo bajo.

―Vamos…, que hasta llegué a segunda base contigo.

―Abusaste de mí. Es diferente ―Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás para reír con ganas y es que la situación era cómica. Él también rio, movido más por ella que por otra cosa.

El silencio se congregó nuevamente entre ambos y a pesar de la penumbra, ellos podían observarse claramente. Yamato no se había percatado que Mimi seguía con el pote de helado en mano y sólo cayó en cuenta de ello cuando ella lo manchó con éste.

Mimi rio y trató de huir de él, pero apresándola con sus brazos sobre su pequeña cintura, la hizo sentarse sobre su regazo.

―Sigues abusando de mí ―Susurró Yamato.

―Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte ―Respondió a su par, acercando sus labios a las partes manchadas con chocolate que tenía en su barbilla. Ella lamió la parte con chocolate y besó otras tantas más, volviéndolo loco de a poco.

Y luego, ella besó sus labios, haciéndole sentir el sabor amargo y dulce del chocolate, un beso cargado de ella, de sus deseos. Él correspondió a ella y el beso se tornó cada vez más profundo, más demandante y sus lenguas tomaron partido, al igual que sus manos y su prendas quedaron fuera de la ecuación.

Puede que ellos hicieron mal los cálculos y sólo colocaron equivocadamente las porciones, porque Mimi era a Yamato, como Yamato era a Mimi.

* * *

Gracias por leer :3


End file.
